1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a method for operating the same, and more particularly to an image display apparatus and a method for operating the same which can improve user convenience when displaying stereoscopic images in an autostereoscopic (glasses-free) manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus is a device having a function to display an image that can be viewed by the user.
Various methods for displaying 3D images are under discussion and studies are being conducted into autostereoscopic 3D displays.